


Dr. Faust and Nurse K

by dianamolloy



Series: Adam and his nurses [1]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood Drinking, F/M, Hospitals, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamolloy/pseuds/dianamolloy
Summary: Adam encounters a nurse who isn’t as easily bribed instead of his usual blood provider, Dr. Watson.
Series: Adam and his nurses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116971
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	Dr. Faust and Nurse K

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguineous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineous/gifts), [lotus123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotus123/gifts), [misreall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/gifts).



Adam briefly locked eyes with one of the zombies as he turned the corner, on his way to his unscheduled appointment with Doctor Watson. Usually his late visits meant a relatively empty hospital but with everything currently it was as crowded as he imagined it would be during the daytime.   
  
He hated it.

Adam wanted to get his business done as swiftly as possible and to make his way back to the solitude of his home with its comforting dust and silence, unless he was the one who chose to make noise. And just like that his attention on the zombie in the red scrubs was gone and his pace picked up as he made his way around the route he knew well. Leaving the hospital he decided he might seek an alternative path and avoid the bustle of bodies.

Stepping inside the familiar room, Adam found it empty. He’d already glanced through the glass section of the door to make sure the new upswing in zombies wouldn’t ruin his plans. Placing his brown leather medicine bag on the chair, he waited for the doctor to return. He’d been here today, Adam had felt traces of his presence when he’d pulled the wheeled chair out and the sleeve of his medical coat has ridden past the gloves he wore, letting his skin touch the fabric. This was already taking longer than he’d wanted it to and Adam’s mood was positively foul by the time he heard the click of the handle turning and turned on his heel to face it.

There were three specific things that all those who dealt with the public en masse possessed; be it tending bar, running a bookshop or like Kat, the R.N. in the red scrubs, working in a hospital and they were having the patience of a saint, an eye for spotting problems before they occurred and a highly attuned bullshit detector.

The second alarm was currently going off in Kat’s head and with a decisive nod to herself after a glance at a wall clock which showed there were still twenty minutes until the end of her break, she followed.

It was not Doctor Watson, it was the same zombie from before. _Fuck_. Could he just not get this done in peace. Adam waited silently, glad he at least wasn’t wearing his sunglasses and would blend in as personnel. 

“You don’t work here,” Kat spoke with a raised eyebrow, a judging one, and narrowed light brown eyes. 

“I’m new,” Adam countered easily, the deep timbre of his voice sounding certain but not aggressive. “I was working over at Bellevue, previously but only here a few weeks. I’m waiting on Dr. Watson and the lab report on a patient I’m dealing with anyway, I can tell him you stopped by..?” not only would he do no such thing, Adam had little idea whether his blagging sounded plausible or not; the last time he’d been in a hospital had been St. Bartholomew's in Rochester hundreds of years prior when he’d been one of them. Why couldn’t she fucking go away, he wasn’t used to having to make conversation, nevermind being questioned. He didn’t need this, he absolutely didn’t fucking need this, he was so _hungry_. Adam stopped looking at the nurse, hoping this very obvious social cue would make her turn around and come back later. He had, it happened, been to the Bellevue but just that one one time. It would have been more convenient for him but the blood technician he’d encountered there hadn’t been willing to sell him the O-negative he’d asked for. In fact, the older man had attempted to call security and Adam had found himself making a speedy exit after weighing up whether to simply kill the other man but he hadn’t been without at that point and it was easier to walk away. Much simpler to try one of the many other zombie hospitals without the risk of police involvement. 

”It’s a big hospital, I don’t know everyone who works here by half. Do you know why I know you don’t?” she cocked her head as if asking him but continued anyway before Adam could say anything. “The casual way you were walking around. Nobody is casual right now. Also that medical bag is older than my grandparents, but I would have assumed you were being eccentric and had your lunch inside it. And sorry for the added bad news but Dr. Watson is currently suspended, he was escorted out earlier. Really shitty timing in fact...Dr. Faust,” her voice dripped with sarcasm when using the fake name Adam had on his badge.

He was going to have to kill her.

 _Kat, R.N._ the piece of masking tape on her chest said, she didn’t seem to have a badge. What an apt name for someone so nosy, he fumed. Could he bribe her? No, Adam could tell there was no point. He didn’t want to have to find another connection. Why couldn’t he be left the hell alone to write his music and drink only what he needed! He was careful, so careful, to imbibe only what was necessary and still a god he didn’t believe in was punishing him. “I’m taking what I need,” Adam glared, willing her to run with his intimidating change of demeanour so he could fill his bag and leap out of the window. He really, really didn’t want to kill anyone, he never did have the taste for it and whatever was once there was long gone. If she would only piss off.

”Can’t let you,” Kat shrugged. She wasn’t exactly sure how she was going to stop him, he was taller and broader than her and she wasn’t exactly sure what it was he was hellbent on taking but she could guess based on where they were. She would have wondered why she always attracted the weirdos but in this case she had been the one to follow.

Pulling off his mask, Adam let his fangs show, they’d been aching already the way they would when he went too long between feeding, usually from malaise. The glint cast by the fluorescent lighting perhaps didn’t made his elongated canines look as impressive as they could be but that didn’t seem to matter, the nurse stumbled backwards and hit the wall with a soft ‘oof’. “Are you quite sure?” Adam advanced without meaning to, the speed of her pulse, the beat of her heart, urging him forward even though he knew the dangers.

“Volunteers,” Kat’s voice came out raspy, it was incredibly difficult trying to speak when your heart was in your throat. 

”Pardon?” Adam stopped in his tracks, of all the things he expected to hear that wasn’t one of them and it threw off his stalking.

”P-people aren’t donating. Don’t take it,” aside from that slight stutter Kat decided she was doing well under the circumstances. Or she probably would decide it later if she didn’t die. Right now there was her lizard brain screaming run and her sense of what would happen if she let the vampire - fuck he was, he really was. Shit shit shit. - take their limited supplies.

He didn’t care. They were zombies, ridiculous zombies with their never ending wars, diseases and mind-numbing navel gazing. It wasn’t his problem. Those round brown eyes though. “You were supposed to run,” he accused, so agitated he actually pointed his index finger at her.

”I think so too. I’m sorry,” she wasn’t sure if the sorry was to herself or him because he was right, she really should have run away. Or better yet not followed him. 

”What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I don’t care!” this he almost roared and Kat gave a small jump. “Do you know how hungry I am right now?” 

No, no this was a very stupid idea. Don’t do it. What if you end up like him, dead and an asshole, her brain reasoned. But she hadn’t been lying, their supplies were low and the staff had already begun to be roped into giving their own pint in an internal blood drive.   
  
Kat extended her arm.

Adam thought his eardrums had exploded, he could hear such a loud noise it was drilling into his brain. Then he realised it was because he was breathing heavily. He didn’t do that, didn’t need to and yet. Little sips, controlling what he took in to never gorge himself, so very fucking careful. And in that moment he didn’t give a damn. Didn’t care if it killed him. He had to have it.

Closing the small remaining distance, Adam took off his latex gloves in two decisive movements. If this was it he would do it properly. Objects, they held memories and stories, he loved finding traces of them in his antiques as much as he loved the wall of pictures beside his bed even if he would deny it to everyone, especially himself. But the zombies, to touch them, it was akin to being run down by a bullet train, while on fire.   
  
Kat winced when strong hands wrapped around her forearm like a vice, and then cried out when the sharp teeth dug into her. She thought she would have continued to make noises of pain but it didn’t hurt any more. All she felt was the cool tongue lapping at her while her body vibrated at a frequency she could never have reached alone.

The tearing sound her skin made as his fangs sunk in was enough to make Adam want to laugh. How long had it taken for him to forget this dance and drink from small cups, how could he have abandoned this. Taking large gulps of the viscous liquid it only took four hearty sips before Adam sunk to the floor, bringing Kat down with him. Ending up laying flat on the hospital floor with an expression of absolute euphoria, almost manic with it. In contrast Kat, whose upper body he had pulled on top of him, never letting go of her skin, had a blissful and serene look.

When she came to, if she had even passed out Kat wasn’t sure, the Vampire was gone and she had been placed on one of the chairs, positioned so she was leaning forward and her head had been on the work bench in front of her.

A post-it note stuck down in front of Kat had a barely legible scribble and the words:

_I will need more_

**Epilogue**

“Malort,” Kat sighed to her friend, and fellow owner of the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools.

”That bad?” the woman who was in her fifties with fair hair streaked with whisps of grey and tied back asked, her pale eyes peeking over the black rimmed glasses with an unmistakable expression of distaste crossing her face.

”Malort,” Kat repeated in reply with a nod.

”Make it two,” the din of the bar had drowned out Karen, who wasn’t scheduled to be on that night either and also owned a third, but had received a short text from Kat to meet her at the pub. She took a seat next to Kat, moving the copper hair that fell over her eyes out of the way and from behind her round spectacles.

”Actually you’ll want to make it three,” the R.N. called out, their business partner having already turned to pick up the amber booze, with a wax seal and coat of arms pictured on the bottle making it seem far fancier than the diesel that it was.

”Absolutely not,” was the expected reply. It was always the reply when it came to Malort. 

“Trust me. Pour it out and when I’m done if you don’t want it, and really I think you will just this once, I’ll drink it,” Kat downed the waiting shot of liquor and made a noise as it burned its way down before telling them about her night. 

**Author's Note:**

> No details but this does happen and reference the current (2020) pandemic.
> 
> Sanguie, even an ocean away I’m deeply appreciative of what you’re doing to help people during this. I’m _also_ deeply appreciative you’re the reason for Misreall’s writing those Adam filth shorts, so cheers for that 😉
> 
> I know nothing about hospitals and certainly not over there, apologies if anything made you twitch from the wrongness. Also irl I wouldn’t expect you to actually give Adam your arm, there’s caring and there’s lunacy.


End file.
